地鐵中心
(interior) (MC map marker) |terminal =Metro Central terminal entries }} , 或'中央地鐵', 是在廢都下地鐵系統的一部分。這裡是地鐵紅線與地鐵白線的交界處。 The name of this station, where it is identified as Metro Center, appeared on an advertisement for the Metro. 背景 Metro Central is the main DC Metro hub, where the east-west bound Red Line and the south-north bound White Line cross. Due to its strategic importance, it has been the battleground of several skirmishes between raiders, the Talon Company, and the feral ghouls. The aftermath of these skirmishes have left several members' corpses of said factions scattered all around the station, with two barricades still left standing. One, located at the end of the service passage eastbound to 霧谷站 and previously held by the 鷹爪組織, was completely overrun by the feral ghouls; another, holding the northbound service passage to the 杜邦圓環站, is still manned by the only two raider survivors. Metro Central is also used by the Brotherhood of Steel to reach their Mall outpost (as evident by their markings on the tunnels' walls), and at least one escaped slave tried to make their way through the southbound line. 布局 The main entrance from Pennsylvania Avenue is a corridor with two doors; one leads to the large circular lobby, and the other door leads to the administrative office. The lobby leads to two restrooms, and is occupied by two leveled feral ghouls; the office has a dormant protectron which can be activated via the wall terminal nearby (Average lock). The protectron will patrol the entrance tunnel and the area near the escalators, and it will become hostile to the player unless a metro ticket is produced. The station has been divided into two stacked levels; the first holds the White Line terminus, and the second the Red Line's. Most of the train tunnels have collapsed at some point, leaving the service rooms the only way to reach the other stations. The White Line terminus is remarkable in that a small portion of the ceiling has crumbled beneath a blue Corvega (which can still be found bellow the fissure), allowing a great deal of light to come from outside. In the southwest corner, behind the trains, there is a female Talon Company mercenarysprawled out among the skeletons and another in the southeast corner. Following the westbound track eastward is a small irradiated storage room filled with toxic waste barrels, and a door leading to Freedom Street station. Continuing down the tracks will lead the player to a small alcove with two generators and the corpse of a female Talon Company mercenary. Following the eastbound track westward will lead to the corpse of yet another female Talon Company, as well as their abandoned barricade and the service door leading to the Foggy Bottom station. The White Line level holds altogether nine feral ghouls. Down in the Red Line terminus and following the southbound track south will be four vicious dogs and a tiny locked (Average lock) room containing, among other loot, a Pugilism Illustrated skill book, two first aid kits, and assorted chems. Turning right to the northbound tracks will lead to a small barricade with a a few ammo boxes and a dead raider behind it, as well as the passageway to the Museum station (marked by a Brotherhood of Steel symbol). Following the southbound track north is the corpse of a female slave (carrying the directions to the Temple of the Union) and four leveled feral ghouls. East of there will be the last two raider holdouts, barricaded and fighting another two feral ghouls. Past the barricade lies the service door leading to the Dupont Circle station. The Red Line level holds altogether two raiders, four vicious dogs, and eleven feral ghouls. 值得注意的物品 * 《拳擊畫報》、曼他特、壯大靈：被鎖在了一個博物館站出口附近的房間里（難度：普通）。 * 《Dean的電子學》位於霧底站出口附近一個鎖上的小發電區的桌子上。 * Chinese Assault Rifle located in the men's bathroom by the Pennsylvania Avenue Exit. * 有一個中等難度的電腦在賓夕法尼亞大道出口附近。它可以讓你下載地鐵地圖到你的筆記，或者激活一個機械護衛，去殺死所有沒有地鐵票的人。 * Chinese Assault Rifle as well as ammo and Talon Combat Armor in SE and SW corners of White Line main room behind train cars. * 一個奴隸的屍體上有一個字條，上面記錄著聯合聖殿的地址。它在紅色線路環球杜邦圓環站出口附近。 幕後 中央地鐵是現實中特區的地鐵中心站。 圖集 Metro_Central_panorama.png FO3 PI Metro Central.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated CetralMetroCrashA.jpg|Corvega crashed through ceiling fissure FO3 DE Metro Central.jpg|Dean's Electronics de:Metro Central en:Metro Central es:Estación central de Metro ru:Метро-центр uk:Метро-центр Category:Red Line Metro Stations Category:White Line Metro Stations Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Fallout 3 Metro